louhearstexpeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta Mackenzie
Henrietta Mackenzie is the best friend of Logan Martin and one of the main protagonists. She is better known by her nickname, Rietta. Appearance Rietta has shoulder-length, dark brown hair, with a purple headband on her head. Her eyes are a dark brown, like her hair, but lighter in colour. Her skin is somewhat pale, and she has a short, skinny build. In Year Two, her hair goes past her shoulders, and reaches the middle of her back. Personality At first, Rietta was quiet and softspoken, but a little intimidating to some. She possessed a bit of a snobby attitude, and didn't tolerate any foolish behavior, but it was soon shown that she despises bullies and is not afraid to stand up to them. She's quite firm in her beliefs, and is just a stubborn gal in general. If you wrong her, she'll barely ever bring herself to forgive you, but there are some exceptions to this. She's also very cynical and sarcastic, and there's rarely a day where she won't even use a little ''bit of sarcasm. Rietta also seems to have her mother's temper, and is defensive of her friends, as shown when she broke Shane's nose after what he said to Jett. She'll even overreact sometimes. At times, she'll become jealous, especially when someone outdoes her in certain subjects, but her jealousy just compels her to work harder. Despite the fact that she can be a little violent at times (e.g. when she broke Shane's nose), she's mostly quite disciplined and can usually control herself. Rietta absolutely hates sports, as she hates getting dirty or injured, and it's quite tiring in her opinion. She values her knowledge very much, and has the tendency to show off, especially in class. However, because she tries so hard to maintain her position as the smartest in her year, she's socially awkward and has lots of trouble expressing her emotions (especially in the romance department), which is why she rarely smiles. She's also a total idiot when it comes to romance, and can't tell if a guy likes her or not, unless they actually compliment her in a "romantic" way. As the story progresses, she starts to come out of her shell, but still has trouble with expressing herself, which has caused a lot of problems. She also started to become more tolerant of clowns and stupidity. It's not really that obvious, but at her core, she's a loyal girl-sticking by her friends' side no matter what-and has a good heart. Early History Rietta was born to Mason and Rosetta Mackenzie, and is the younger of two. Her father is a businessman and her mother a doctor, so they're both very busy and never really spent much time with her, though they do love her very much. She has an older sister named Aria, who graduated from Louhearst before her younger sister's first year and trains her pokemon for contests. Rietta started to become serious about her studies when she was around eight years old and as a result, is the top student of her year. Year One Relationships with other characters Family 'Logan Martin' At first, the two weren't exactly friends and Logan had originally found something about Rietta somewhat intimidating. Although he had tried to be nice to her, she was a little snobby and wanted nothing to do with him or Jett. However, when Shane started stirring trouble, Rietta almost immediately came to Logan and the others' defense, which eventually led to Logan attempting to befriend her and Rietta reluctantly agreeing. Since then, the two have been good friends, and as the story progressed, best friends. They've defended and helped each other on numerous occasions, and seem to share a very strong bond. 'Shane Clarke' As Rietta can't stand bullies, she has a strong dislike for Shane Clarke. Rietta wants absolutely nothing to do with him, due to the constant taunts and name-calling. Their level of hostility toward each other increased when Shane locked her in a closet, and threatened her with his knife. Not once have they said anything nice to each other, and it's been confirmed that Shane hates her due to her friendship with Logan, and also the fact that she exceeds him in intelligence. However, Rietta has, on a couple of occasions, managed to get revenge on Shane, such as when she broke his nose, or when she commanded Astro to send him flying. 'Jett Mitchell One of Rietta's best friends. At first, Jett, along with Logan, had tried to be nice to her, but she didn't want anything to do with him due to his clownish behavior, and the two originally shared a mutual dislike for each other. However, they soon became friends, despite the fact that they regularly ''argued. A possible romantic relationship officially began when Rietta sincerely thanked him (and Logan) and smiled for him, which led to Jett telling her that she looked more attractive smiling. Since then, there have been many hints of them having romantic feelings for each other. Jett enjoys making Rietta uncomfortable, while Rietta likes to spend time with him (though she'd never admit it). But even then, there have also been many times when they have shown not just romantic interest, but a strong friendship, like when they, along with Logan, watched the sunrise together. 'Ilys Benjamin Rietta's best friend from Goldenrod City, Ilys is a fiery and dedicated though sometimes annoying matchmaker, who is ''extremely ''loyal to her friends. As she has only been mentioned once in the story, more information will be added as it comes. Cecil Vitalis Pokemon Misdreavus/Mismagius (Female. Nicknamed Faye. Given to Rietta by her older sister. Faye is very hotheaded and selfish, and is disgusted by any stupid, goofy behavior. Her temper is like a volcano, and she won't hesitate to hone her skills on anyone who messes with her or her friends. Her trainer is the only human she holds in high esteem, and she shares a master-servant relationship with her, even though Rietta insists otherwise. Faye constantly calls Rietta "My Queen", and mostly acts like her royal advisor. Evolved when Ilys sent over a Dusk Stone.) Corsola (Female. Nicknamed Cora. Cora is very relaxed, to the point that others call her lazy. She often threatens to use Spike Cannon on anyone who doesn't obey her, and will deem those she doesn't like as "inferior". She is usually disobediant to Rietta, as the pair's personality drastically clashes. Much to Rietta's frustration, Cora won't change her ways anytime soon. Between Year One and Year Two, she is given to Rietta's little cousin.) Chinchou (Female. Nicknamed Saphria. Captured in Johto. This chinchou is very headstrong, stubborn and loves the thrill of battle; she enjoys blasting random things with Discharge and sometimes uses Flash to annoy people with her light.) Kadabra/Alakazam (Male. Nicknamed Astro. Astro is the crazy one of the group, but intelligent, sly and cunning. Although he babbles nonsense most of the time, he makes things clear when he wants something (let it be through actions or expressions). One day, he may even drive Rietta insane. But you shouldn't dismiss him as an insane fellow; there really may be a deeper meaning behind his words. Evolved with Ilys's help.) Stantler (Male. Nicknamed Rain. Rain is a calm and understanding Stantler who is usually Rietta's ride. Quite timid, and a bit of a coward. He's Rietta's weakest Pokemon.) Grovyle (Male. Nicknamed Valor. He's noble, kind-hearted, and the knight of Rietta's team. Rash and impulsive, he usually gets into trouble than he bargained for, but only wants to do what he thinks is right.) Hippopotas/Hippowdon (Female. Nicknamed Sandstorm. Down-to-earth and motherly, Sandstorm is just a tad too overprotective of her teammates. Is very calm and gentle, but will fight dirty if it means protecting those she cares about.) 300.emma.scream.lr.031811.jpg Emma-roberts.jpg EmmaRobertsSocks1.jpg Valentine s day09.jpg Category:Triple M's Members Category:Main Character Category:Mackenzie Family Category:Female Characters